


While We're Young

by Doctorkei23



Series: Mrs. Driver [1]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, While We're Young
Genre: Boob talking, F/M, Fluff, Inferiority Complex, Kissing, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorkei23/pseuds/Doctorkei23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a friend's house, you decide to watch While We're Young, Adam's 2014 film.  When you get home, you decide to have a chat about his character and your overall opinion on the film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While We're Young

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to start a series. I don't have experience with fanfiction nor series, as you may have already concluded by this being my second fic. Also, I don't know if any of you have seen While We're Young, but it is a very good movie. Also, there is mention of HBO's Girls, so if you haven't seen either, you may feel confused.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

“So I saw While We’re Young,” you said loudly, closing the front door of your apartment, followed by you hanging the keys at the key rack. 

You knew Adam was home, noticing his Jeep Renegade parked out front. In fact, it seemed tonight was going to be steak night, for you could smell them a mile away.

“Yeah? What did you think about it?" he yelled from the kitchen. 

You walked in that direction while removing your numerous layers of coats. You still haven't got used to New York’s weather. Leaving them on top of the couch, you reached the kitchen. There he was, mixing the potato salad, while wearing that stupid ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron he got himself last month. You found it extremely funny that he wore something similar in the same movie you saw today.

“I wonder if there are some clauses in your movie contracts about grabbing your on-screen love interest’s boobs. I mean, you do it to Hannah repeatedly, you did it with Darby in While We’re Young…I wonder if there’s another movie I have missed where that happens” you said while leaning your hip to the counter. You raised your right eyebrow and smirked at him.

“I don’t know why. I guess it’s part of the story-telling. If I have to come across as a young, brash, and reckless guy, I guess that’s one of the ways to go.” He winked back at you, knowing he was teasing you.

You stared at him for a couple of seconds before laughing. “You know? If I didn’t know you better, I would say it’s bullshit.”

“Look, all I have to say is you don’t have to get jealous. I only love you AND your boobs. Nothing compares to them.” He said teasingly. He knew you weren’t jealous. You knew what he felt for you and that acting was just that… acting. He knew that you were just a really observant person who liked to talk about details of his acting every now and then. He found it cute. 

“Anyway, is that all you noticed in the movie?” he asked, opening the fridge to get the jar of homemade lemon iced tea. You smiled fondly at that. Knowing he prepared your favorite beverage and cooled it before you got home gave you butterflies.

“Well, no. Just pointing out that interesting fact. But well, I liked the movie…a lot. But, honestly, I hated your character,” you answered while sitting in the counter.

“Really? Why?” he asked again. Even though he knew you loved all of his acting roles for one way or another, he really liked it when you didn’t like one. It intrigued him.

“I mean, I liked him, obviously. I mean, it’s still you, but beside the funny, cool, and cute things that you did as Jamie, I hated what he stood for. Or more like, what he represented in the film. Also, what you did? Ugh. I would’ve probably killed you,” you explained.

“Care to explain?” Adam knew exactly what you meant by that, but he wanted to know your opinion on it.

“I know Jamie represents this new generation. The “YOLO” generation, is that how they call it? And I know that, because of my age, I’m supposed to be, think, and act like them. But actually? I feel like Josh’s character. I feel like I belong in that generation. Or hanging between both. I’ve always felt like, even though I have the age and body to “live life to the fullest”, I prefer to just do things my own careful and secure way. I don’t know. Whatever. I just know that I hated Jamie for what he did.” You said in a deflated tone. 

The movie had really touched you in many ways. You loved how Adam always chose what people would call “indie” films. You never watched them for fear of never understanding them, but ever since you started dating Adam, you decided to watch every single movie he has ever been in to get to know the acting side of him. Surprisingly for you, you were learning that his roles were chosen BECAUSE of that. He never did something for the sake of it. He always became a part of something because it had a meaning behind it.

“That’s why I googled reviews and interviews of yourself about the movie. I loved the fact that you were drawn to Josh’s persona as well.” You said.

“Hmm. Obsessive much?” Adam asked while serving the potatoes and steaks in two plates. He could hear your scoff and knew you were acting offended. He knew you better than that.

“I’m not obsessed with you. I just—” you blushed madly and were about to reply him when he stood between your legs and grabbed your face softly. 

“I’m just teasing you, (Y/n). I love seeing you all flustered because of me.” He whispered while caressing your cheeks. 

You sighed softly and closed your eyes. You had missed him the whole day. He was not wrong. You WERE obsessed with him. Coming home after work and finding him there was your favorite part of the day.

“By the way, welcome home, beautiful” he whispered on your lips. You forgot to greet him when you arrived. Instead, you just started talking and talking about him. You really WERE obsessed enough to ignore HIM to talk about HIM. You giggled for a while until you were laughing too much for him to kiss you.

“What?” he asked looking confused and worried.

You calmed down and replied, “Glad to be home, Addie,” and finally kissed him, putting your arms around his neck and caressing the fine hairs at the base of his head.

He carried you back to the dinner table and set you down on one of the chairs. You giggled the whole way, feeling silly. He brought the food and drinks and sat in front of you. You ate dinner while talking about several things he himself liked about the movie. You really loved his way of thinking. You thought it was ridiculous when someone said that a brain was as sexy as a body, but you finally understood it. Listening to Adam go on about his view of the world and how he felt films could illustrate an idea and help someone to overcome anything was mesmerizing. Those were the moments where you felt yourself so small. So simple. Here he was, trying to leave a mark in the world through films, while you were just content with having him by your side. 

You didn’t know what life had in store for both of you, nor if your relationship was going to last forever, but right then you decided you were going to enjoy it while you were young.

**Author's Note:**

> I find it important to explain that, even though Adam Driver is happily married in real life, this series will revolve around you being his girlfriend/wife. I might write a "How you guys met" fanfic, but I still haven't decided when. I don't know what's your view on writing about actors who are already "taken", so I apologize to people who might feel bad with this.
> 
> On the other hand, I kind of dislike fluffy endings. I try to avoid reading porn-absent fanfics, but I felt it wouldn't have clicked quite well in this type of story. I might make a second chapter or a totally unrelated chapter with smut, but for now, this is how it'll stay. I can't say that I'm as excited at this fic as I was at my HNS one, but I AM excited with the idea of it, so yeah.


End file.
